Space Dementia
by veintisiete
Summary: Jessica Stanley no se fija en mugrosos problemáticos como Paul. Jessica no ha reparado nunca en su sonrisa ladeada, de hiena. Jessica Stanley no se siente como si se ahogara en su mirada. Desde luego que no. Jessica Stanley/Paul - Mini Fic


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Hago eso por diversión, porque esta pareja me parece TAN divertida que no he podido resistirme. Paz, amor, nada de denuncias, etc. Si plagias ya no te pareceré tan divertida.

**Summary: **Jessica Stanley no se fija en mugrosos problemáticos como Paul. Jessica no ha reparado nunca en su piel, que es del color del chocolate con leche, ni en su sonrisa ladeada, de hiena. Jessica Stanley no se siente como si se ahogara en su mirada. Desde luego que no.

**Space Dementia**

_You make me sick because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play on me_

**1. Optimismo.**

**(Señorita reina del melodrama conoce a maleducado algo violento).**

_Boquea._

Boquea, que no es lo mismo que respirar. Atina a cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en lo primero que pilla, que es el capó de su coche. Boquea, que no es lo mismo que respirar, y las lágrimas le queman los párpados, tan tonta como se siente y tan ilusa como para haber creído una vez más en él.

Es Mike Newton, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué podía esperar de él? ¿Amor eterno? ¿Una boda preciosa en alguna calurosa noche de verano? Al parecer los cuentos de hadas sólo existían en los dibujos animados. En los dibujos animados y en la vida de Bella Swan.

_Estúpida._

Está tan enfadada, tan humillada que por primera vez en la vida no se fija en algo que no sea de su incumbencia. El gentío que atraviesa las calles la mira sin mirarla a la vez y a cada minuto que pasa, Jessica siente que la bufanda que lleva le aprieta más y más la garganta. La morena nunca fue alguien valiente, así que prefiere pensar que la prenda le queda pequeña antes de reconocer que lo que le aprisiona y le asfixia son las ganas de llorar.

La primera vez que le ve, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está mirando. Es alto, tan alto que se impone sólo con mirarle, y desprende un magnetismo animal que parece ahogarla en su aura. Sus amigos son igual de altos y musculosos que él, pero no de la misma forma salvaje que parece gritar por todos lados que nadie en su sano juicio se metería con alguien como él.

Mucho menos con _é_l.

Tan absorta está en la disertación sobre la extrañeza que le produce ese grupo de amigos que cuando su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar, no puede evitar dar un brinco. El estridente politono hace que varios transeúntes se giren hacia ella y cuando se lleva el teléfono a la oreja para contestar, ve el nombre de Lauren parpadeando en la pantalla.

Sin pensárselo dos veces cuelga y lo tira por la ventanilla del coche, quedando éste encima del asiento del copiloto. Asqueada de todo y por todo, abre la puerta de un tirón y luego de montarse la cierra de un portazo. Sólo entonces, tras reclinar la cabeza contra su asiento, se permite el lujo de llorar.

---

La primera vez que la ve, está pegada al trasero de ese rubio pelo puercoespín.

El fuego de la hoguera cada vez es más grande, y Sam tiene una cara que podría competir en fealdad junto a la de un estreñido. La tía guapa que se ha llevado a Jacob aún no ha vuelto y Paul se despereza, preguntándose si el musculitos llamado Tyler tiene cerebro o gomina en cantidades industriales dentro de esa cabecita.

Pero la chica no le mira y Paul pierde el interés. Está buena y tiene una forma graciosa de moverse, aunque al final decide no entrarle porque ha estado toda la mañana pegada a Mike Newton, siguiéndole como si de un Terrier se tratara, y algo que molesta profundamente a Paul son las chicas relleno.

¿Que qué son las chicas relleno?

Las chicas relleno, como dice Jared, son las típicas niñas que aún no han salido de su burbujita de color rosa en la que el mundo es perfecto y en la que esperan sentadas a que pase el primer príncipe azul al que agarrarse para no soltarlo nunca. Las chicas relleno son las que idealizan a los chicos, viendo cosas que no hay y encabronándose cuando se dan cuenta de que han desperdiciado varios años en ser tontitas y muy monas.

–Está que rompe, simplemente –silba Jared, mirando a una de las chicas que está sentada alrededor del fuego. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño, que le cae por la espalda formando graciosas ondas que se esparcen en sus hombros.

–Nah. Tiene cara de empollona –contesta él, rascándose la barriga por debajo de la camiseta. Tiene tanto calor que podría despelotarse ahí mismo, pero a Sam no le haría mucha gracia y las órdenes del jefe son las órdenes del jefe.

–¿Cómo dices que se llamaba? –Jared se levantó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para luego bostezar abiertamente.

–Ángela –contesta, buscando a la morena de pelo rizado. ¿Cómo ostias se llamaba? ¿Janine? ¿Jessamari, Jasmine? –No está tan buena.

–Qué sabrás tú –se burla él, negando con la cabeza. –¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te pone que sean más bajitas que tú? –Y suelta una risa fácil, tonta, de esas que le nacen de la nariz.

–Gilipollas, cállate o te muerdo –le amenaza, dándole un capón en el cuello.

Indignado, levanta el puño para darte un golpe en respuesta pero dos collejas hacen que os escueza el cuello.

–Lo último que necesito es que entréis en fase por una estúpida pelea. ¿Vale? –Sam les mira desde su metro noventa y frunce el entrecejo, tan serio que se da un aire a Billy Black.

–Qué amable y afable eres, Samuel. Me enamoraría de ti si no fuera porque tendría que sacarme los ojos para no ver tu cara de estreñido continuamente –le contesta Paul, tan enfadado que tiene que apretar los dientes.

Cuando Jared va a responder, Jacob y la chica guapa aparecen caminando desde el saliente de la playa, y los dos se quedan en silencio cuando ven a Mike Newton montar algo parecido a una escenita de celos. Paul se ríe ipso facto, y le siguen Jared y Sam, éste último por lo bajo.

–Si tiene celos de Jacob, que tiene dos años menos, imagínate de ti si le tocas a su chorba, Paul –se sigue riendo Jared, esta vez buscando camorra. Paul le mira por encima del hombro y se piensa el darle un puñetazo que le rompa los dientes si, total, se le volverán a regenerar, pero la mirada que le dirige Sam le disuade de ello.

Es entonces cuando aparece ella, resoplando y con los rizos negros bailando por encima de sus hombros. Tiene los ojos grandes, de color marrón, y una clara decepción amorosa brilla en ellos. Le hace gracia su manera de mirar al rubiales, como si pensara que él podría llegar a sentirse mal si se da cuenta de cómo le mira.

Mike Newton no tiene ni idea de cómo lo está mirando la tal Jessica. Mejor dicho, no tiene ni idea de cómo ésta se lo come con los ojos, a la misma vez que le desea mil formas de tortura diferentes a Bella.

Pero nunca, nunca, nunca repara en Paul, que cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en ella, sólo atina a sonreír con sorna y a reírle la última gracia a Jared.

---

– ¡Leah te amo!

– ¡Eres mi amor! –canturrea Paul, a sabiendas de que Leah está a pocos metros de donde ellos están y que la chica tiene un temperamento que haría temblar al más valiente de los hombres de La Push.

–¡Bé-sa-me mucho cuando esté junto a ti! –le sigue Jared, tamborileando con sus bolígrafos encima de la mesa y Paul se desternilla. –¡Es tu-a-mor el que me hace sonreír, por la mañana por la noche y por el día! ¡OH, NENA, ME MUERO POR TIII!

Suelta un gallo y se le escapa la risa, los dos burlándose de Sam, el cual está dándoles la espalda a la vez que habla con Leah sentado encima del capó de uno de los coches que están aparcados frente al supermercado.

Leah, totalemente avergonzada, les grita no muy femeninamente que se vayan a meter las narices en sus asuntos, acompañando su orden con un rápido corte de mangas. La chica de las trenzas (las mismas trenzas de las que ellos la tiraban cuando eran más pequeños) arruga la nariz y se abraza a Sam, que la rodea con los brazos y la besa con suavidad en los labios.

– Vámonos tío. Me van a hacer vomitar –masculla Jared, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Paul niega con la cabeza y los dos entran en la tienda, dispuestos a comprar algunas cervezas y bastantes cosas de comer.

Mucho antes de verla, la _oye_.

Está parloteando junto a su grupo de amigas (todas chicas relleno menos la morena rompedora. Según Jared, claro), y al parecer critican a Bella Swan.

–Ella no lo ha hecho a posta, Jess. Nadie puede obligar a otra persona a enamorarse de ella, estas cosas no funcionan así –le dice Angela, y Jared asiente fervientemente dándole la razón en silencio.

Paul tiene ganas de darle un gancho en el estómago, sólo para que deje de hacer el gilipollas cada vez que la ve.

–¡Ella sabe lo que siento por Mike! –se excusa Jessica, emperrada en hacer valer su opinión a la vez que pasea los dedos por el borde del estante de los refrescos.

–Y no contenta con saberlo, quiere engatusarles a todos. ¿Habéis visto cómo la sigue Eric, de un lado para otro? ¡Como si fuera una estrella, o algo por el estilo! Los tiene embobados, a Eric, a Mike, a Tyler… Sólo le falta querer competir con Rosalie Hale y robarle a su novio-hermano –escupe Lauren, jugando con su pelo.

–Ojalá lo intente. Me encantaría ver cómo los Cullen la aplastan –musita Jessica, hablando por hablar.

Hace tanto frío que le castañean los dientes, por eso cuando ve a dos chicos que están parados a pocos metros de ellas sin otra cosa puesta que unos pantalones vaqueros llenos de rotos, Jessica no puede evitar abrir los ojos como platos y mirarles sin ningún tipo de pudor.

–¡Hola Jared, Paul! –Angela se lleva el flequillo detrás de la oreja y les saluda con la mano, enguantada. El chico flaco le sonríe automáticamente y se acerca a ella, saludándola también.

A Jessica le hace falta sólo un vistazo para darse cuenta de que no es su tipo para nada. Alto, desgarbado y moreno, es guapo pero demasiado normal para su gusto. Pero justo cuando va a girarse hacia Lauren para hacer algún comentario sobre el pelo del chico, su mirada se cruza con la de Paul, que está apoyado contra una de las neveras en las que guardan los refrescos.

Y es entonces, sólo entonces, cuando Jessica Stanley, pija consagrada y ex de Mike Newton, no puede evitar sentir que se ahoga en la mirada castaña de Paul, que la mira sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro salvo una sonrisilla ladeada que la repatea tanto como le encanta.

---

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va todo? Espero que bien =D Hace algún tiempo que cogí una tabla para esta pareja en una comunidad de livejournal, pero con el comienzo del curso y esas cositas la fui olvidando poco a poco hasta hoy._

_El fic se sitúa, temporalmente, en Crepúsculo. Por eso Leah y Sam aún están juntos, y por eso también Jared no conoce a Kim y ni Jacob, ni Embry ni Quil pertenecen a la manada. Con los siguientes capítulos irá cambiando la zona temporal, pero os iré avisando por si acaso ^^_

_Espero que os guste, porque sé que es una pareja extraña, pero de verdad, a mí me hacen tanta gracia los dos juntos (aunque en este capítulo a penas hablen, es más… tostón que otra cosa, este capi XD)_

_Y, hum, si os preguntáis si soy una chica que no cumple su palabra o algo, por no haber actualizado Doctor Amor o Intoxicante (al igual que Siete, Claro de Luna, Crescendo o Círculo Vicioso) os prometo que ESTOY en ello. Estoy editando Doctor Amor en su totalidad, porque no me puedo creer que lo hubiera hecho así (apestaba, sinceramente XD) e Intoxicante lo tengo a la mitad._

_En fin. ¡Daré señales de vida, lo prometo! Pero dadle al GO! y no me seáis rancios, que hace tiempo que no me dejáis reviews -wink wink-._

_¡Se me olvidaba! Muchas, muchísimas gracias a _**Charlone**_, por ser mi beta siempre que se lo pido y por frikear conmigo sobre la manada y sobre sam/emily/leah, jijiji. ¡Gracias, guapa!_

_Besos y abrazos._

_.wir. _


End file.
